Incubus
by kirallie
Summary: AU.Wincest.AU of s3. One-shot. Lust is not just one of the 7 sins but the creator of beings like incubus and Dean is alone in a bathroom with her. To keep Dean from becoming a monster Sam has to do something veryvery drastic. Not sure if it's non-conornot


_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine no matter how much I might dream otherwise. _

**Incubus**

"I suppose you're "lust"." Dean stated as the female demon entered the bathroom and she smiled at him, making his stomach lurch.

"Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be." Lust purred and Dean swallowed.

"Yeah, all right, just stay back." He demanded shakily and she smirked even as he started backing away.

"Or what?" She asked playfully as Dean backed into the wall.

"Good point." Dean whispered as she leant in.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Not yet. Not unless you want me to." She whispered, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. He gasped slightly, instantly filled with lust, and pulled her into a hard kiss. Dean moaned, his hands roaming her body as she filled him with lust, a distant part of his mind screaming at him to fight back but he couldn't. When she grabbed his hair and used it to pull his head back he just moaned as her lips attacked the stretched skin, barely registering the pain of her teeth sinking into his flesh. But then waves of heat slammed into him and he was whimpering, needing something. He collapsed to the floor when the door slammed open and someone ripped her off him.  
"You." She spat at her attacker who smirked.

"Me." Ruby answered even as she slit the other demons throat.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran into the bathroom. Seeing Dean slumped against the wall he ran for him but Ruby stopped him  
"Let me go!"

"Think Winchester! Look at him!" She snapped and Sam looked at Dean, really looked, seeing the flushed skin, glazed eyes, the small bit of blood on Dean's throat and the fact that Dean was whimpering.

"What did she….."

"She bit him. Sorry Sam but there's nothing you can do for him." Ruby answered and Sam glared at her.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" He demanded and she sighed.

"Name's Ruby. I'm here to help you. You touch him and this conversation ends in incest." She smirked and Sam's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"She's lust genius! Where do you think creatures like incubus and succubae come from? She makes them by changing humans. There's nothing you can do for him, he's already changing."

"No, no not yet. I can't lose him." Sam murmured, staring at Dean in pain. Ruby sighed.

"The deal's done Sam; they can't drag him to hell because he's already becoming a demonic creature. You have two choices, put him out of his misery or pray you can control him."

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded, latching onto the one ray of hope she'd given him.

"Simple. Are you strong enough to totally control him? He's male, he'll be an incubus, big bad hunter like you knows what that is, right?" Sam just nodded numbly.  
"So you have to be even badder than incubus. And you better be able to deal with incest cause it's either that or putting a bullet through his brain before the change goes any further." She said and Sam snarled, slamming her into the wall.

"Just tell me what to do!"

"Fine. Tie him up and fuck him. All the way through his change without letting him bite you. Make him submit totally to you. You do that and you'll be able to control him once it's done, he'll do what you want and be able to feed from you without killing you. Can you live with that? Think Dean will want to live with being one of the monsters? Hear he's quite the ladies man, not any more if you do this." Ruby spat, eyes flashing black.

"I'm supposed to trust a demon?" Sam snarled and she shrugged.

"I came here to help you Sam. There's a war and I'm putting my money on you. But without Dean you'll be useless. So yeah, in this you can trust me but make your choice soon before he starts getting the inhuman strength and you lose your chance to get him tied up."

"I….will he still be Dean?" He demanded and she shrugged.

"Not like I've known any before the change. You know how rare they are right? But if it helps had a nice chat about growing up during the plague with one so at least it remembered being a kid." She told him and Sam looked over at where Dean was whimpering and shivering on the floor, eyes rolling aimlessly in his their sockets and he nodded.

"Okay. We need to get out of here."

"Demon." She told him and then they were in a bedroom somewhere.  
"Owners don't exactly need it anymore thanks to all this. This could take a while so I suggest making sure you leave water by the bed. I'll make sure the kitchen's stocked for when it's over. Have fun." She called as she left the room, leaving him alone with Dean and…their bags. He went over and dug through them both, getting out anything that could be used to restrain Dean as well as a few other things he'd need. He checked the headboard, happy to find it was solid iron as he attached the cuffs and ropes. Figuring it would be easier he stripped off and then went into the attached bathroom to find something to fill with water. An old ice cream container was in there and he sniffed it, filling it after finding it chemical free. Once it was all done he slowly approached Dean.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" He called softly and Dean moaned. Sam blushed as he saw the very obvious bulge in his jeans before reaching out to touch Dean's cheek. Dean instantly leant into the touch, rubbing against his hand as he whimpered. Sam nearly swore at how hot Dean's skin was, he was burning up! Sam gently tugged Dean forward so he was sitting up but it was like Dean had no muscle control as he slumped so Sam figured the strength Ruby had mentioned hadn't kicked in yet. The change must have several stages and Dean seemed the same as when Sam found him so this must be stage 1.  
"It's gonna be okay Dean, I'll look after you." Sam promised, standing and pulling Dean up with him. Dean was deadweight in his arms but Sam could feel him trying to move against him, looking for relief.  
"Shh, gonna make it better." Sam promised though he didn't know if it ever would be better.

He got Dean over to the bed and awkwardly managed to strip him. His hands shook as he laid Dean down on his stomach before slipping his wrists into the cuffs before adding the rope to his wrists and then his ankles. He made sure it was tight enough to keep Dean from moving but not enough to really hurt him and then went into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wet it and then sat beside Dean, gently bathing his fevered skin. Sam washed him down gently, taking care with the bite to remove all the blood without aggravating it.

"Nggg."

"Dean? Can you hear me? It's Sam, I've got you." Sam whispered, leaning over Dean's shoulder to see his face. Empty green eyes stared at him even as Dean moved his head forward, brushing his lips against Sam's. Sam bit back a sob at seeing nothing of his brother in the familiar eyes and face. He really hoped Ruby hadn't been lying, that Dean would remember his life once through the change because he doesn't think he can live with just Dean's body with him.

Dean began struggling to get to Sam and Sam took a deep breath, realising that things were getting worse. So he leant in and kissed Dean hard, biting at his bottom lip to get Dean to open his mouth and then he thrust his tongue into the warm heat, tongue battling with Dean's until finally stopped, letting Sam do what he wanted but Sam knew that wasn't the end. Dominating one kiss was not going to fix things. When he puled back to breath Dean began fighting his restraints and Sam moved so he was laying over him, using his weight to hold Dean down but being careful not to restrict his breathing. Dean bucked, trying to dislodge him and then moaning as he rubbed against the sheet, getting some friction. Sam ran his hands over Dean's back, feeling the tense, bunched muscles under his hands. He rubbed, trying to help Dean relax and Dean moaned, appearing to relax a little.

"That's it Dean, I'm here, I'm going to take care of you." Sam whispered in his ear before nibbling it and Dean whimpered.

Sam sat up and Dean thrashed but couldn't get the leverage to really do anything. Sam began licking and nipping at the tanned skin of Dean's back, wanting to make what they were doing as pleasurable as he could for Dean. He sat back further and stared at Dean's backside nervously. He'd never done this before, never really considered it honestly but he could do it to save Dean. He grabbed the bottle of lotion he'd found in his bag and poured some out before going to work. Dean snarled and fought him and Sam felt a tear slip free. He didn't want to do this if Dean didn't want it but if he didn't Dean would be like any other incubus, a killer. If Sam could control him he could keep Dean from killing. So he kept preparing Dean, using his free hand to help hold Dean down. Finally he figured Dean was as prepared as possible so he rubbed the lotion over himself and pushed in as gently as he could. Dean fought him until Sam was fully inside and then he suddenly went limp. Sam made an experimental thrust and Dean moaned, pushing back against him, wanting more. Sam moved his hands to grip Dean's hips for leverage as he began to move more confidently, Dean meeting every thrust. He leant over Dean's shoulder to claim his lips again as he thrust in and out. He gasped as his orgasm took him by surprise, feeling Dean tense beneath him and then go limp. Sam struggled to keep from crushing him as he collapsed. He was only given a few minutes to catch his breath and gulp down some water before Dean was fighting under him again.

Sam was exhausted as he saw the sun rising through the closed blinds. They'd been going all afternoon and night without pause except a few minutes between goes when Sam managed to guzzle down some water to stave of dehydration. Obviously what was happening to do Dean was helping Sam keep up because he hadn't thought it was possible for him to go for so long. He waited for Dean to start struggling again but instead Dean went utterly limp, his eyes shut in what seemed to be sleep. Sam groaned and rolled off him, holding his breath but Dean just lay there. He knew he should get up, clean up because frankly they both stunk and were covered in more bodily fluids than Sam wanted to think about but he didn't have the energy to do more than curl up beside Dean and yank up a blanket. He was asleep in seconds.

Dean woke slowly, feeling utterly relaxed and well fed. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of tanned, muscled flesh in front of him. He tried to move and found himself unable to. He moaned and the figure beside him moved, eyes opening to reveal sleepy hazel. Dean stared into them, completely mesmerised by the colours.

"Dean?" A sleepy voice called and he blinked. Dean, his name was Dean. Hazel widened and the other male leant up on one arm, reaching out to touch Dean's cheek. He sighed and leant into the touch, needing it.  
"Dean do you know who I am?" The man asked almost desperately and Dean studied him curiously. A choked sob came from the man, hazel filling with tears and Dean knew that was wrong. He shouldn't cry, nothing should ever make him cry. He tried to reach out to him but he couldn't move and he yanked at the restraints. Sam needed him! Sam….

"Sam." Dean called and Sam nodded, hope entering his eyes.  
"Sammy don't cry." Dean struggled and Sam moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"Thought I'd lost you." Sam murmured tearfully, laying his head over Dean's heart and Dean moaned softly.

"Sam need you." He moaned out and Sam looked up at him. Sam reached out to gently stroke his cheek and Dean leant into his touch, staring at him adoringly. He was Sam's to do with as he wished but why did Sam seem sad?

"Sammy please." Dean pleaded and Sam nodded, leaning in to kiss him. Dean struggled against the restraints, wanting to touch but then Sam touched his wrist and Dean stilled instantly. As Sam touched him Dean felt pleasure and energy flood him, making him feel good and wanted.

Sam moved so one leg was over Dean and Dean shifted up as much as he could, rubbing back against Sam's groin and Sam moaned. Dean relaxed as Sam moved so he was completely covering Dean's back and Dean pushed back against him. Sam slid in easily and Dean was in heaven. He tried to speed things up but a warning hand on his back had him stilling obediently. When they were done Sam stayed where he was, just softly kissing his shoulders and neck. Dean looked up, puzzled, as he felt Sam holding his hand and then saw what he was doing, untying him. Dean kept his hands on the head board and looked at Sam, unsure. Sam gently pulled his hands down and then moved down to untie his ankles. Sam sat up against the headboard and gently tugged at Dean who moved willingly into his arms. Dean cuddled in, just soaking up the feel of Sam's body heat.

"Dean?" Sam called and Dean looked up at him curiously.  
"What…do you remember what happened?" Sam asked him and Dean frowned in confusion. He tried to work out what Sam was asking him but it was like there was this fog in his mind. He knew he was Dean and that Sam was Sam and that he was Sam's, what else was there?  
"Do you remember Dad?" Sam asked hesitantly. Dad? What did that mean? Sam sighed and closed his eyes and Dean reached up to tentatively touch Sam's face. He shouldn't touch Sam without permission but Sam seemed so sad.

"Don't be sad Sammy." Dean pleaded and Sam opened his eyes, smiling at Dean gently.

"I love you Dean." Sam whispered, burying his head in Dean's chest and Dean reached up shakily to pet Sam's hair.

"I love you Sammy." Dean told him and he did, he loved Sam with everything he had.

"Come on, we should shower and clean up." Sam finally said, sliding out from under Dean and standing up. Dean swallowed and studied Sam's body hungrily, wanting more.  
"Not now Dean." Sam whispered and Dean felt his body lose interest even as he nodded and stood up. He followed Sam away from where they'd been and stared curiously around at the small place they stopped in. He saw Sam fiddling with things and then there was water. Sam gently tugged him under the flow and Dean gasped at the feel of the warm water running over him.  
"Like that?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. He focused on what Sam was doing as he rubbed white stuff all over Dean's body and then gently washed it off. Dean took the white stuff and did the same to Sam who smiled at him but it seemed sort of sad.

"Sam's sad." Dean whispered uncertainly and Sam pulled him into his arms.

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you big brother." He whispered, the words confusing Dean. Dean just huddled into Sam's body, wanting him to be happy. And then Dean's eyes rolled back and he crumpled.  
"Dean!" Sam screamed, shifting Dean so that he was carrying him. He got him back to the bed and checked him over, not finding anything wrong.  
"Dean please, talk to me." He begged and then Dean's eye slowly opened.

"Sam? What…Sam what's going on?" Dean asked, sounding scared and Sam pulled him into his arms again.

"It's okay, we're okay." Sam whispered, holding him close.

"The hunt….Bobby….I feel strange." Dean murmured and Sam's heart leapt, did Dean remember?

"Dean what's the last thing you remembers?" Sam asked and Dean frowned.

"I…..demons? We were hunting with Bobby and there was a girl….a demon, it's all fuzzy." Dean admitted.

"Yeah Dean, we were after the Seven Deadly Sins. The girl was Lust. She…."

"Sam? What's wrong with me?" Dean asked fearfully, clinging to Sam in a way he never would have before.

"Shh, it's okay Dean. I'm going to look after you." Sam whispered and Dean relaxed instantly.

"Sammy?"

"Lust she….she bit you Dean. That was yesterday and….I'm sorry but there was nothing else I could do."

"Don't understand." Dean whimpered.

"Dean her bite changes people….your an incubus now." Sam admitted and Dean's eyes went wide.

"No…no, no. no!" He screamed in denial.

"Dean stop!" Sam yelled and Dean stilled in his arms.  
"Dean it's okay, you won't hurt anyone, I won't let you. You aren't going to hell anymore Dean, they can't take you. There was this other hunter who showed up, she was an expert in sex demons, told me what to do." No way was Sam admitting Ruby was a demon just now.  
"I uh…we sort of had sex…..all night. She said if I could control you then you'd be safe and it worked." Sam admitted and Dean just stared up at him.  
"Dean we can deal with this, can't we?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. Sam hugged him and Dean melted into his embrace. He felt so different, not in control of himself but Sam was there, Sam would keep him safe.

_The End._


End file.
